The third Holmes
by duringirl
Summary: Everyone knows Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. Who you probably don't know is Charlotte their young sister. She is as smart as them. She had gone for a while but when she comes back she will start hellping John and Sherlock with the cases. I do not own anything.


**Hey guys. So this is my first Sherlock fic.**

 **He have a Little sister Charlotte or Lottie as he calls her.**

 **Hope you like it :)**

* * *

It was a quite day in 221B Baker Street, what was not usually. Sherlock was playing the violin and John was reading the newspapper. After 10 minutes Sherlock recives a mensage.

 _I'm at the airport can you_

 _come get me?_

 _\- CH_

 _I'm on my way._

 _\- SH_

" John, let's go."

" Were?"

" Get my sister."

" You're... You have a sister?"

" Yes. Did I not tell you?"

" No that i remember."

" Ups. I forget. Let's go."

" How can you forget to say that you have a sister?"

" It doesn't matter. Ms Hudson, me and John we're leaving."

" Oh. Why dear?"

" We're going to get my sister."

" Charlotte. What a lovely girl."

" You know her?"- asked John.

" Of course i know. She used to live here with Sherlock but then she had to leave. I will make her favorite cake."

" Thanks MS. Hudson. John come on."

" Going. Goodbye Ms. Hudson."

" Goodbye dear."

When John left the apartement Sherlock was already in the taxi.

" Come on."

John got into the taxi.

" To were?"- asked the taxist.

" Airport."- said Sherlock.

After ten minutes of the drive Jonh look at Sherlock and ask.

" So, are you going to tell me things abaut your sister?"

" What do you wanna know?"

" Her name?"

" Charlotte Elisabeth Holmes."

" Ok. Is she like you or..."

" What do you mean " like me"?"

" If she is smart."

" Well she is as smart as me and Mycroft."

" Oh God..."

" What?"

" Nothing..."

" She have her own mind palace. Like me when she is tinking she plays the guitar and sometimes she sing. She may not talk for days as me."

" Ok."

After an hour they get to the airport.

 _I'm at the taxi parking. Come get here._

 _\- SH_

 _On my way._

 _\- CH_

After five minutes Charlotte had found them.

" Sherlock."

" Charlotte."

They hug.

" I've missed you."

" Missed you to Lottie."

" You must be John."

" Yes. Nice to met you."

" Nice to met you to. Afghanistan or Iraq?"

" What?"

" Afghanistan or Iraq?"

" You tell her abaut me?"

" Just the name and that you were my roommate."

" Ok. Afghanistan."

" So his Sherlock a good roommate?"

" Yes..."

" He pushed you with him to the cases didn't he?"

" Yes he did."

" Sherlly."

" Not now Charlotte. Come on lets go. Ms. Hudson is making your favorite cake."

" Yess. Let's go then."

They all got it the taxi and after a while Sherlock asked.

" Did you tell Mycroft that you we're back?"

" God. I forget. I will tell him now."

 _I'm back. Missed you._

 _\- CH_

 _Ok. Where are you staying?_

 _\- MH_

 _Sherlock's apartment._

 _\- CH_

 _Ok._

 _\- MH_

" Done. I told him."

" Ok."

Sherlock and Charlotte had gone talking the whole time until they get in 221B.

" Can you help me Sherlock."

" Yes."

They got her stuff and they went to the door. Charlotte knocked the door and Ms. Hudson opened.

" Charlotte my dear."

" Hi Ms. Hudson."

" Oh god look at you. You got more pretty every day."

" Thank you so much Ms. Hudson."

" You're welcome dear. Come in."

They all went inside.

" Lottie I've made your favorite cake"

" I know. Sherlock told me."

" He did? It was going to be a suprise."

" Don't worry Ms Hudson."

They all ate the cake and drank tea. After a while Charlotte cellphone rings.

 _So you're back?_

 _\- Lestrade_

 _Yup._

 _\- CH_

 _Are you going to be involved with them in the cases?_

 _\- Lestrade_

 _Don't know. Very probably._

 _\- CH_

 _Charlotte you know what happened to you in the last one._

 _\- Lestrade_

 _Don't start with that. This is my life i don't care abaut anything more._

 _\- CH_

 _Ok. But you know what happened._

 _\- Lestrade_

 _Yes Lestrade I know._

 _\- CH_

 _Ok._

 _\- Lestrade_

" Who was it?"- asked Sherlock.

" Lestrade."

" What dos he wanted?"

" Know if I were going with you and John in the next cases?"

" Do you want to?"

" Yes."

" Charlotte..."

" Not you too. Sherlock this is my life. I want to do it no matter what."

" But..."

" Sherlock please. I'll be safe. I promisse."

" Ok fine."

" Thanks. Is something going on right now?"

" No. Everthing is been calm. To much calm."

" Ok."

The night had come. Charlotte was in the living room reading a book when Sherlock got there.

" Lottie."

" What?"

" I'm glad you're back."

" Thanks."

" You're welcome. So how was it in France?"

" Amazing! You can't imagine."

" You like it so?"

" I love it. You should go there one day."

" Yeah. Maybye one day. Who knows."

" Yeah. Im going bed now. Good night brother."

" Good night Lottie."

They both went to bed and John had stayed up with Ms Hudson.

" Why is he like that with her?"

" Well she is his younger sister."

" Yes but. Sherlock is different."

" I know. They have a very strong and beutiful bond."

" Really?"

" Yes. Sometimes in the cases we're they had gone people used to call bad things to Sherlock. You know you are with him now. That was the time were he get into that. She had help him get over it and they are always there for each other."

" She used to go with him?"

" Yes. One time she get hurt and almost died. He blame himself and cry during a full day tinking that she would die."

" Oh. I didn't know that. "

" Maybe that's why he didn't tell you he had a sister."

" Yes maybe. Well goodnight Ms. Hudson."

" Goodnight dear."

Ms. Hudson and John went to bed and after an hour all in 221B we're asleep.

* * *

 **So what do you tink? Please let me know by review or PM.**

 **AN: I want to thank to a guest that told me abaut my grammar mistakes. Tanks a lot really :) My first language is not english só sometimes this happen. If you see some please let me know.**

 **I had put some more things to.**

 **See you next chapter.**


End file.
